The present embodiments relate to the use of physiological cycle information in medical imaging. In particular, phase of the heart cycle is detected for use in echocardiography imaging. Knowing the phase for acquired images allows for reviewing and comparing ultrasound images or clips recorded at different cycles but a same phase of the heart cycle.
Electrocardiography (ECG or EKG) records the electrical activity of the heart with electrodes placed on the skin. These electrodes detect the small electrical changes on the skin that arise from the heart muscle's electrophysiological pattern during each heartbeat. During the examination, multiple electrodes are attached to the patient's chest, arms or legs with adhesive patches. Body hair and perspiration may make the electrical contact unreliable. The adhesive patches may also cause discomfort to the patient. Cables are then connected to the patches and the ultrasound system. Applying, connecting, disconnecting and removing the electrodes and cables costs time. Obtaining ECG may be cumbersome in circumstances such as stress echo, high patient volumes, tight exam space, or emergencies.
To avoid electrode patches and cables, the ultrasound images may be processed to identify the phases for different images. Depending on the type or mode of ultrasound imaging, this image processing may be inexact, incapable of real-time identification of phase, and/or overly complex.